Touch&Go
by Litaaa
Summary: BBRAE; El nuevo juego del verano. Es simple, muéstrale el chicle a alguien y ¡FUAAA! ¡Touch&Go! /Un simple chicle puede provocar un inesperado besuqueo./—Adoro tus besos nena.
Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** No sé ¿La astucia de Chico Bestia? Estúpido y sensual oportunista.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae.  
 **Nota:** Esto es una total estupidez que se me ocurrió después de ver un comercial, reconozco que primero me reí mucho y luego en el acto vino esta idea BBRae a mi cabeza así que aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre, lo escribí.

Lo sé, soy una ociosa kajshdjaksdh (?).

(Aquí les dejo el link, recomiendo que lo vean primero y después lean **www . youtube watch?v=IG_yDxDSdys** JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS. Si no, busquen en Youtube: **Bigtime Touch and Go** )

Con ustedes y con mucho amor de esta enferma escritora ¡El One-Shot!  
Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan cortito... ¡Como sea, el shot! *Manos de Jazz* (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Después de su misión en Tokyo y por alguna extraña razón Raven se había vuelto algo así como una adicta a la goma de mascar, hasta se había vuelto el rostro de un Chicle en Japón. El punto es que sea leyendo, volando, bañándose o inclusive algunas veces hasta meditando Raven mascaba goma de mascar.

Y no cualquier chicle tenía el honor de entrar en su boca, oh no, claro que no.  
Debía ser menta fresca, muy fresca. Sentir la sensación que le quemaba la boca era una de las muchas cosas por la que siempre mascaba chicle.

Al que mas le gustaba esta adicción era a su compañero verde: Chico Bestia. Sea para regañarlo, hablarle o teniendo una conversación trivial, olfatear la deliciosa menta saliendo de su boca era para él todo un privilegio, embriagarse con su fresco aliento le dejaba aun más enamorado y con ganas de probar esa afrodisíaca boca suya.  
Él ya se lo había propuesto, un día cualquiera ya no aguantaría las ganas y simplemente la besaría.

Quien pensaría que ese día hubiese sido hoy.

Con su verde cabello hecho un nido de pájaros, Garfield despertaba a las 5 de la tarde de una reparadora y exquisita siesta. Que bien durmió.

Rasco con la derecha su estómago, mientras que la izquierda frotaba perezosamente sus ojos y en el acto, su sensible olfato capto aquella atrayente y seductora esencia a su nariz; Menta fresca.

Ahí, junto a StarFire se encontraba su hechicera favorita, masticando educadamente aquella goma de exquisito olor. Sonrió galantemente y se acercó a todos, saludando con la mano y sentándose junto a su amada empática.

—¿Has dormido bien Bestita? —Mencionó a modo de saludo su fortachón amigo, quien comía una manzana rojita.

El aludido solo asintió, bostezando mientras cubría su boca. Hasta que sin querer hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¡Mierda, su aliento era un asco!

Así que su vista viajó por toda la cocina buscando algo que mejorase su aliento, mirando en el proceso a la hermosa Rachel.  
Bingo.

—Nena ¿Tienes un chicle que me des?

Raven rodó los ojos, estaba totalmente cansada de regañarlo diciendo que no le dijese "nena/Rae/Rae-Rae/muñeca/ect." Así que solo buscó en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su capa y sacó una barrita de chicle, dándole una pequeña gomita a su amigo verde.

Este desenvolvió el pequeño dulce y sin más preámbulos se lo echó a la boca, picándole un poco al principio. Después de unos largos segundos se acostumbró y le gustó mucho el sabor, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Como se llama el chicle? Es muy rico. —Dijo sonriente haciendo un entretenido globo.

—La verdad no lo sé, solo pido menta fresca y me dan este.

Volvió a sacar el paquete de chicles y Gar leyó algo que le llamó por completo la atención.  
"Touch&Go"  
Y en el acto recordó aquel comercial del día anterior y su mirada se encendió con la idea que fugazmente vino a su cabeza.

Con la rapidez de un animal al acecho, tomó el delicado rostro de su enamorada y sin previo aviso, plantó un sorpresivo beso en esos carnosos labios que lo traían loco hace mucho tiempo.

Raven quedo de piedra; Impactada.  
Sus compañeros de equipo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.  
Chico Bestia sonrió internamente por su picardía.

Rachel se quedó sin aire cuando sintió la escurridiza lengua del mutante verde pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca, sorprendiéndose a si misma por darle ese permiso. Sintió como masajeó su lengua con la suya, mientras sus labios se movían despacio sobre los de ella. Inconscientemente sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando al máximo el momento.  
Y con una juguetona mordidita en su labio inferior, Gar se separó de sus adictivos labios.

—Adoro tus besos nena. —Se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo todo coquetón, teniendo una amplia sonrisa que no se le quitaría en días.

Rachel tragó pesado y roja como un verdadero tomate, no entendiendo el porque de nada.

Garfield bajo la atónita mirada de su equipo se retiró de la sala principal, silbando feliz de la vida.  
La hechicera que recién caía en cuenta que la gigantesca televisión estaba prendida, escuchó escasamente el comercial que pasaban en ese momento.

" _El nuevo juego del verano. Es simple, muéstrale el chicle a alguien y ¡FUAAA! ¡Touch &Go!_"

Con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas y su respiración totalmente agitada, miró su adorado chicle en sus manos.  
"Touch&Go"

—Maldito pillo. —Fue lo único que salió de su besada boca, sonriendo levemente sin que los demás se diesen cuenta. —¡Chico Bestia ven acá! —Gritó mientras se levantaba para ir a buscarlo, desapareciendo tras la puerta principal.

—Está muerto. —Dijeron los tres al unisono.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación la gran confianza de Gar se fue por la borda ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? ¡RAVEN LO VA A MATAR!

—Gar, ábreme la puerta. —Escuchó la furiosa voz de la empática afuera de su morada, haciéndole tragar pesado.

Estaba muerto.  
Al menos moriría feliz.

Y con las piernas temblándole como gelatina, abrió con un profundo miedo viendo el impasible rostro de su amada Rae.

—Raven mira, lo siento. Y-Yo no quise propasar-... —Pero sus disculpas se vieron cortadas cuando la pelivioleta le lanzó su paquetito de Chicles. Él por reflejo lo atrapó. —¿Para qué me pasas tus chicles? —Preguntó mostrándole el paquete de goma de mascar.

Y en el acto Raven atrapó su rostro para besarlo abrasadoramente.

Garfield entendió todo. Le había "mostrado" su chicle y ella aprovechó.  
Que lista era su nena.  
Y si antes era adicta al Chicle, ahora lo era aún mas degustando la sabrosa menta fresca de la boca de ese imbécil que la traía loca de amor.

Sonriendo altanera y sensual, Rachel envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del mutante verde y caminó para adentrarse a la habitación de Chico Bestia, con la sola intensión de comérselo a besos.  
Él empezó, **que se atenga a las consecuencias.**

* * *

TOOOOUCH AND GO NENA ASJDHJKASHDAKJSDHASD.

¡Yo dije! Es una tontería que se me ocurrió de la nada y era mi deber plasmarla lksdjfksdjfklsdjfsd.

Espero les haya gustado y que al menos les haya sacado una risita divertida ¡Chicles Touch&Go! Creando besos BBRae desde siempre (?).

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


End file.
